An engine-generator set, which may be referred to as a generator or a genset, may include a power source (e.g., an engine) and an alternator or another device for generating electrical energy or power from mechanical energy. The generator may provide backup power in the event of a break in power utility service. Breaks in service may be unacceptable to customers, and some businesses may have mission critical systems, such as computer systems in call centers or refrigerators in grocery stores, that rely on constant power.
Other generator customers may be reliant on the generators for a primary source of power. Both these prime power installations and backup installations may include multiple generators that may be paralleled or synchronized. When one of the parallel generators goes offline, the other generators may attempt to compensate or otherwise mitigate the failure. For example, the other generators may deactivate paralleling controls and operate individually based on a current load on the system.